Late Night Phone Call
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: Just a bit of fun i thought of last night after watching Elizabethtow. No pairings. ONESHOT!


Late Night Phone Call

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Just borrowing the characters and an idea. I'll give thwm back in a few minutes.

Rory lay in bed, thinking about her love life – or lack there of. Marty had just confessed his feelings a few hours before. Then she had broken up with Logan. She didn't feel the same way about Marty, and she didn't feel that way about Logan either.

Suddenly an idea occurred to her. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she had an answer to the questions in her mind so she climbed out of bed.

"Paris? Paris are you awake?" she asked, shaking her friend.

"No." came a muffled reply from the pillow.

"Paris. I really, really, really need you to be awake right now. Please wake up."

The blonde rolled over and glared at Rory, "What?"

"I need to ask you a favour. We'll two favours actually." Paris repeated herself, continuing to glare. "The first is that you don't ask any questions when I get to the second." Paris was silent, waiting for Rory to continue. "I wanted to know if you had Tristan's phone number." Rory had been expecting the confused look that now faced her. "Tristan Dugrey. Remember? From Chilton."

"Why?"

"Well, because, I-""

"I thought you were with Logan. Why would you want to talk to Tristan?"

"I just do. Do you have his number or not?" Rory asked, a little irritated. 'I said no questions!'

Paris threw back the covers and reached for the first drawer in her bedside table.

"Here." She handed over a small blue book and crawled back into bed.

Rory returned to her room, and sat on her bed, holding the book and phone.

"Here goes nothing…" she began to dial, but hung up half way through the number.

After another r three tries, she finally listened to the phone ringing on the other end. She was about to hang up when a tired angry voice demanded,

"What?"" only then did Rory realise it was the middle of the night.

"Um…"

"What do you want?" the voice asked again.

"Tristan?" she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's um… What did you mean?"

"I meant it's the middle of the night. I was a sleep. Now I'm not. Who the hell id this?"

"When I set you and Paris up, you told me it wouldn't have worked out because you liked someone else. I thought you meant Summer. But you didn't did you?"

He was silent for a minute and Rory was afraid he may have fallen back to sleep.

"Tristan?"

"Rory." He whispered her name and she was shocked by its impact.

"Yeah it's Rory, I-"

"I meant you. I liked you. Not Summer." She smiled, receiving the answer she had wanted. "Why are you calling me?" he wasn't angry, just curious.

"I just wanted to know."

"If I liked you?"

"Yes. I broke up with my boyfriend after a friend told me he liked me. And then I started thinking about you. I'm sorry I woke you. I'll let you get back to sleep."

"No!" he sounded urgent. "No it's fine. We should talk. Get to know each other better."

"What do you want to know?" Rory asked, settling into her bed.

"How's Yale?"

"How did you know I went to Yale??"

"Well, your grandfather went there with my grandfather; I knew you were smart enough to get accepted to all the major schools in the country. And Paris told me you were suitemates.

"Of course she did. Um, Yale's great. Better than I ever expected. I've made some new friends. Although I may have just lost them."

"Friends with the boyfriend first?"

"That's how we met actually. Other than that, everything's great. What about you?"

"Well as you know, I went to military school. I finished up there after a year and got early acceptance to the University of North Carolina. It turns out I'm pretty good at drawing."

"You're an art major?"

"Yeah. It' pretty cool actually."

"That's great Tristan."

"It is, isn't it? So tell me about this boyfriend. Do I need to come up there and have words with him?"

"No. Everything's fine. I just changed my mind about what I wanted is all. He actually reminds me of you, now that I think of it."

"Really? Rich, body of a god?"

"Blonde. Arrogant. Socialite."

"Oh, right. That part of me."

"So you admit it's there?" she felt so comfortable and confident talking to him, even with all the tome that had passed.

"Yes, I admit it. My, uh. My girlfriend Olivia, she made me realise what an idiot I've been most of mu life. For a year now I've succeeded in not treating woman like dirt. It's a pretty good feeling."

"You've been in a relationship for a year?"

"It feels like longer though. We were friends first and things just developed from there."

"I never thought I'd see the day." Rory laughed. She had always hoped he would settle down.

"Well now you have. I actually think you two would get along. You guys should meet. Maybe we cul d get a coffee next time we come to visit my parents."

"I'd like that. Oh, mom is going to love this," she added, more to herself.

"Why?" Tristan asked a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Well at Chilton, you were a bad-ass play boy and now you're an artist with a steady girlfriend who visits his parents

"Thanks Mary."

"You're going to have to think up a new nick name Bible Boy." Rory replied, before she could stop herself. She cringed.

"Nah, you'll always be Mary to me." He replied, understanding exactly hat she meant.

They talked for hours until Rory's room began to fill with light, of its accord.

"Oh my god! It's morning."

"That's usually what follows the night." Tristan replied with a chuckle.

"I have class in…"she looked over at her alarm clock. "An hour. H my god!"

"Well I'll let you go. But don't be a stranger Mary."

"You either. It was really good to talk to you. Even if I did have to deal with grumpy people first.

"We'll talk soon." Tristan promised. "Tell Pais I said hi,"

"Sure. And let me know when you'll be in Hartford net. Olivia sounds great."

"I'll do that. Goodbye Rory."

"Bye Tristan." They hung up and Rory grinned. That wasn't exactly how she had seen the conversation going, but it had ended well.

My inspiration for this was the phone scene in Elizabethtown. When Drew and Claire talked all night. It wasn't anywhere near as good, but it was still fun.

It was originally going to be Trory, but ended more as a Tris/Rory friendfic. Do those exist? Well they do now.

Please review.


End file.
